In the production of fishing lures, it is desirable to make a lure that is life-like as possible so that it will provide maximum attraction to fish. In the past there have been many proposals for making lures life-like by providing various sound and bubble emitting devices associated therewith. Typical prior art lures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,561,040, 2,665,513, 2,971,285 and 3,412,500. While such lures are generally successful, they do not allow a multitude of uses while still providing a life-like appearance, nor ae they utilizable with sinkers to provide a life-like appearance as they descend into water into which they are cast. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,285 by pulling upon a line, one can effect a diving action of the lure to cause water to rush through tubes thereof and generate a life-like appearance, however, it is believed that air bubbles are not generated thereby that emit sound and also effect a life-like appearance of the lure. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,500 bubbles are generated as the lure is pulled along the surface of the water, and while such bubbles emit sounds that are attractive to fish, they do not otherwise cause a life-like appearance of the lure, or allow the use thereof with a sinker.
According to the present invention, a lure is provided that presents a life-like appearance both when used with a sinker, or pulled along the water's surface. According to the present invention, a lure comprises a head, a tail, a flexible core connecting the head and the tail, a plurality of radially extending rib members concentric with the core and spaced along the length thereof, and a plurality of shell members extending between adjacent rib members and radially spaced from the core, the shell members in combination with the core and the rib members which it bridges defining air pockets. When the lure is cast into the water with a sinker or the like, the air pockets trap air and slow the descent of the lure into the water. As the lure does descend and the lure is pulled, the air is released as bubbles, emitting a sound which is attractive to fish, and also changes the rate of descent of the lure, both of which provide a life-like appearance to the lure, and attract fish. When the lure is used without a sinker and pulled along the water's surface, the air pockets trap air and generate bubbles, which again effects a life-like appearance thereof.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved, multi-use lure which will present a life-like appearance to fish. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.